Gone
by livedreamlove
Summary: Remember the Volturi? How could you not...but what about Gianna, the lonely receptionist? The girl who wanted to become a vampire so badly that she would willingly walk into this story that would definetely end in death. Rated T because....well, who knows
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No no no! I do NOT own any things Twilight by the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

CHAPTER 1

It all began when _they_ showed up. It was the perfect night. My friends and I had just finished eating at the Golden Moon, a restaurant that was so busy it was near impossible to get in. We decided to take a shortcut home; we just had to walk through this alley.

It was so dark that we couldn't see. A couple of my friends wanted to go back, and secretly, I agreed. Soon enough we were halfway through so we started to feel better. A light was shining in front of us, so we walked toward it, thinking it was the way out. I don't remember exactly how it happened but one second I was walking toward the light, and the next second I was on the floor. I could hear my friends screaming and running; the sounds of breaking bones could be heard, something that is etched into my mind.

I knew I had to get up, but I couldn't move. I didn't understand what was going on. After being in the dark for so long, my eyes adjusted and I could make out some of what was happening. I instantly realized that whatever was attacking us wasn't human. But what was going on? What was attacking us, and why?

A bloodcurdling scream interrupted my thoughts. I looked up in time to see one of the creatures bite into my friend's neck, and I cringed at the sight of blood. I looked around to see similar things happening to my other friends. People that I had spent my whole life with were gone in an instant. At that moment, I knew I was going to die. One of them walked towards me, actually thinking it was funny to mock me before he killed me.

"Nowhere for you to run now is there sweetie?" He started circling me, a crazed look in his eye.

"W-w-what do you want with me?" I managed to stutter. I was definitely passed terrified.

"I think you know exactly what I want. You see, I-"

He was cut off by something flying through the air which hit him in the face. I looked toward the source and saw Will, a slingshot in his hand. I didn't move, as I wasn't quite sure what was going on. Part of me was hoping that this was all a nightmare and any second I would wake up, with Will by my side.

"Run Gianna! Run!" Will screamed.

I painfully realized that I wasn't going to wake up. This was really happening. Will was giving up his life to save mine. Tears ran down my face. Images floated through my mind. Will holding my hand and making me feel better. Will always knowing what the right thing was. A sob escaped my throat as it finally hit me that I would never see Will again. I knew if I didn't act now, his sacrifice would be in vain.

I realized that I had started running. As my mind didn't know what to do, my body took over, forcing myself to leave. I was almost out of the alley when I heard the worst sound imaginable. A scream that I instantly recognized as Will's.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ok lets just say that in an imaginary world I did own Twilight. Then why in the world would I be writing fanfictions?? haha it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

CHAPTER 2

I was a mess. I don't even remember how I got to my house that night, the night where it all went wrong. It hurt to think of it, but I couldn't just forget. I had to figure out who those creatures were and why they attacked us.

I went over that night in my head over and over again, looking for some sort of a clue. Finally, it hit me. One of the creatures bit my friend's neck (I mentally cringed at the thought of it). There was only one creature I knew who did that. Vampires. I thought about it for a minute, and I remembered that vampires weren't real. They were creatures made up to scare us as little kids. But there was no other explanation.

I thought of all the things I knew about vampires from stories and movies. They could only come out at night and they lived in coffins, right? They despised garlic and the only way to kill them was with a stake. I could only hope that I was right. I began plotting all the different ways I could fight the vampires. I thought of strategies, places I might find them, weapons I would take, everything. I really thought I could fight them. Looking back at it, I realize how foolish that was. Nothing could beat them. I was as good as dead.

I wasn't sure how I was going to find them, but I decided to prepare myself anyway. I decorated my house with garlic making sure I put extra near windows and doors. I started packing up food, enough to last me for weeks. I was no longer thinking about what I was going to do, it was like my body was on autopilot, much like that night with Will. I almost forgot about him in my rush to get everything ready. I knew why I was doing all of this. People would think I was crazy, trying to fight vampires. Vampires aren't even supposed to be real! They're fictional creatures! Could I be making this all up? Was it all a bad dream? I was going crazy, arguing with myself. I dizzily walked to my kitchen grabbing a glass of water to splash on my face.

The stress was just getting to me. I had to do this or I would always wonder what could've happened. Besides, this was for him. It wasn't fair what they did. They took him away, and now they were going to pay. I realized that what I had just thought didn't sound like me at all. I was always the peace maker, the one who made everyone think rationally. This wasn't like me, seeking for revenge. I managed to somehow lose a part of myself in these past few days. It was simple; the person I used to know as Gianna was _gone._

**A/N: Ok so I know these chapters are really short but I don't want to write longer ones until I'm sure that people actually like this story. So please Review! Takes 2 seconds! (or minutes hehe)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Personally for me, this wasn't a great chapter, but I'm having trouble getting from where Gianna currently is, to where I want her to be. If you have ideas on how the story should go, please let me know, I'd appreciate the help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or even Gianna but I do own Will!**

CHAPTER 3

_They were all around me. Laughing at me while I screamed for help. I wildly looked around for anything, something to help me. There was no way out. They started walking closer and I recognized one of them. He started laughing and said the words that have been giving me nightmares for weeks._

_"Nowhere for you to run now is there sweetie?"_

"NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE!"

I sat up straight and looked around. No vampires anywhere. It was a dream. This one dream kept haunting me, and no matter what I did, it wouldn't go away. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was six in the morning. I decided to get up because there was no way I would fall back asleep after that. I decided that I needed a walk, anything to clear my mind.

Taking a walk in the park was definitely a good idea. I was positive there would be no vampires out here in the open. _I am completely safe from vampires right now. _There's no way they would attack me with all these people watching. Or so I thought…

A hand roughly turned me around, and I came face to face with a guy around my age. I had no idea what I could have done to make someone that mad.

"What did you just say?!"

Oh no! Did I say that last part out loud? That part about being safe from vampires? I thought I said it to myself…

"Hello? I asked you a question." This guy was really impatient.

"Uh, uh, nothing, just talking to myself," I muttered. Please let him leave me alone.

"Did you say _vampires?_" Yup, I definitely said it out loud.

"Trust me, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Now if you don't mind, I should be going. It looks like it's about to rain."

I tried my best to sound confident but by the look on his face, I don't think it worked.

"I think you better explain to me everything you know right now."

So what choice did I have? It was either I tell him my story willingly or he force me to tell him. I chose to willingly tell him. I like my limbs, thank you very much.

"I think you better come with me," the guy said with a note of authority in his voice.

Was this guy for real? I wasn't about to go anywhere with this creepy guy who I had never met before.

"_Excuse me_? I'm not going anywhere with you."

He wasn't about to take no for an answer.

He picked me up, threw me on his back, and started running. I looked around and saw things passing in a blur. I had this sick feeling in my stomach. It was impossible for humans to run this fast.

"You, you're a v-v-v-"

"A vampire? Yes, I am. Don't even think about trying to tell anyone or running away."

I had no idea where he was taking me but I knew I couldn't just go willingly. So I decided to take action. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get out of his arms and started running. I didn't get very far. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Do you know what we do to people who mess with vampires?"

I took a deep breath and braced myself for the worst.

**A/N: Push that little button, you know you want to! Comments, ideas, anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be from the mysterious vampire's point of view. If you have name ideas, let me know. Also, in this chapter I used a quote from Twilight. Kudos to you if you figure it out! To keep in mind, the words in italic (Except the first 2 sentences) are Gianna's thoughts when she was at that place. This story is written in past tense, except for the conversation and italics. **

**Disclaimer: I called Stephenie Meyer and she said I could pretend to be her for they day. Not...**

CHAPTER 4

From Chapter 3

"_Do you know what we do to people who mess with vampires?"_

_I took a deep breath and braced myself for the worst._

"Luckily for you, it's not up to me to decide," he said, a growl rumbling in his throat.

I realized I had been holding my breath and I slowly let it out at his words.

"Who is it up to?" I asked, not really looking forward to the answer.

"Aro."

I wanted to ask more questions. Who was Aro? Why was he so important? Why did I have to go meet him? However, by the look on his face, I knew that he wasn't about to elaborate. So instead, I asked a different question.

"Where is he?"

"Volterra, Italy"

I thought to myself, hold the phone. Did he just say Italy?! Is he crazy?? _There is no way I am going to Italy with him. _

"I beg to differ." (Oh man, did I just say that out loud again?) "You will go to Italy as planned and Aro will figure out what to do with you."

I'm not going to explain all the details of getting to Italy, but I will tell you this. I have never been more uncomfortable in my whole life. Sitting next to him in an airplane was the worst experience I ever had. He never talked, and the one time I tried to ask him a question, he exploded in my face! So much for being friendly…

Just to emphasize my point, I'll elaborate on the one conversation we did have.

"Uh, so…..been a vampire long?" I decided that a little conversation wouldn't hurt.

"Is that your pathetic attempt at small talk?"

I decided to change the subject.

"By the way, you never told me your name." If I was going to be kidnapped, I at least wanted a name for the authorities.

"How is that any of your business?"

"Oh come on! If you're going to kidnap me, you could at least tell me your name!"

"Why are you still talking to me?" He shouted in my face.

That was the end of that.

We finally arrived to Italy, and by that time I was sick and tired of this vampire.

"Ok, look. I know we got off to the wrong start, but let's start over and try to be friendly."

"You're joking right? What makes you think I want to be friends with you?"

"Fine then. If that's the way you want it, then I'll play your game. SOMEBODY HELP! HELP! THIS GUY IS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!"

He was instantly by my side with his hand over my mouth. But it was too late. By this time everyone was looking at me, and security slowly came towards us.

"Tell him you're kidding NOW. Tell them you're kidding or I'll kill you," he whispered into my ear.

"You don't even know where I live. If they take me back home, you'll never find me," I whispered back, despite his hand over my mouth.

"Trust me, I'll find you. And when I do, I'll be merciless. Not only will you pay, but everyone around you will too. Innocent people will die and it will be your fault."

That did it. I was furious. It wasn't fair that someone could control my life like that. How could someone have that much power? I wanted that power. In seconds a plan was formed in my mind. But in order for that plan to work, I had to go along with this stupid, unreliable vampire.

"Are you ok ma'am?' The security guy finally reached us and was suspiciously eyeing us.

"Uhm yes, I'm sorry officer. I was dared to say that; it was a joke."

"We don't appreciate those kinds of jokes around here. This is an airport, not a playground."

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again."

He walked away and I immediately turned around.

"THERE! Are you happy now? That was my last chance at freedom!"

He murmured something that was so low I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Nothing." He turned away and started walking towards the exit.

I had no choice but to follow. There was no way this could end well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I changed my mind. This is all still from Gianna's point of view. I might keep it like that for the whole story.  
**

Chapter 5

"Hello, are you going to answer me?" I must have asked him a hundred times.

He jerked his face towards me for a fraction of a second before looking away again.

After what seemed like an eternity he replied,

"I thought that someone of your age would be able to recognize someone ignoring them. I guess I was wrong."

That guy was getting on my last nerve. I've been putting up with his nonsense for the whole day, and it's getting old. Plus, I'm hungry!

"I know you're busy ignoring me and daydreaming and all that, but humans have to eat food!"

"And?"

"And I need to eat!" Duh!

I turned around and started walking towards the nearest restaurant. Before I could take two steps he jerked me around.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm going to get some food! You can either come with me or stay out here, but either way, I'm going!"

The expression on his face completely took me by surprise. His anger melted away and was replaced by shock and then amusement. I swear I could have imagined it because a second later it was gone. He was back to his angry self.

"Fine! But you better hurry up!"

All throughout lunch he stared at me. It really made me feel awkward. I tried my best to ignore it so I could think of different escape plans. I was so glad he couldn't read my mind. I had a backup plan in case I couldn't escape, but I was going to try. Who knew if my backup plan would even work, and I knew what they were going to do to me. Well, I didn't specifically know, but I knew I wouldn't be walking out of there alive.

I tried to eat slowly just to annoy him, but I was too hungry to play that game. As soon as we walked out of the restaurant I doubled over in pain. He wildly looked at me and then around us to make sure that no one was watching.

"What's going on??"

"Ugh. Cramps. I really have to go to the bathroom right now."

He immediately took a step backward in understanding. Hm. Maybe I should pursue a career in acting. I ran into the restaurant and locked myself in the only bathroom. I knew I only had seconds before he would realize what I was doing. I looked around and saw that the only window was up high out of reach. Oh man. I climbed on a toilet and realized that I might be able to reach the window if I climbed on top of the side of the stall. Thankfully, I was able to reach the window and climb out. I jumped down and started running like my life depended on it. It actually did. I'm not really sure what happened after that. One second I was running towards a car and the next I was engulfed in darkness.

I woke up completely disoriented. I knew immediately that I was in a hotel room. However, my mysterious travel partner was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know if this was a trap or it would really be this easy to escape. I was still pondering over my options when the door opened and in walked my kidnapper. I'm really running out of names to call him. He had a sheepish grin on his face and he was holding a takeout box.

"I don't really know what you like to eat in the morning so…..I brought you pancakes."

Is this guy for real? Only yesterday I had to force him to take me to eat, and now he's bringing me pancakes? Well….they do smell good.

"Oh, thanks uhm ….."

"Orlando."

"Oh. I'm Gianna."

Ok seriously awkward. He's all of sudden telling me his name? What's gotten into him?

"We've wasted enough time as it is. Go get ready; we're seeing Aro today."

So much for being nice and thoughtful. I really have no idea if he likes me or hates me. Regardless, it was time that I got some answers.

"What does Aro want with me?" I have to start somewhere.

"You haven't figured that out by now? Look, you know about us. That's against the rules."

"Orlando, I can't die. Please. Please. You have to help me."

His expression started to soften and I could see a variety of emotions flicker across his face as if there was a battle going on inside of him. This confused me. Was he actually starting to care? This is the guy who wouldn't even speak to me, and now he's considering helping me? My heart started beating very fast and my thoughts started to wander….. I stopped that at once. I had a mission to complete. I couldn't get sidetracked and forget about…..about Will. There's no way I could fall for, for a monster.

Orlando cleared his throat so I focused on him. "Listen, I don't even know you. You don't know Aro. I can't just disobey orders. He'll kill me. Even worse, he'll have Jane kill me." He shuddered at the thought of that which really caught my attention. I'd have to remember that name.

"Gianna, you are a very unique person and-"

"Wait, what? I don't understand you Orlando. One second you hate me and now you're telling me that I'm a unique person?"

"You don't understand. For some reason, you intrigue me. It's all very confusing so I'd rather just take you to Aro and be done with it. I know it doesn't make sense to you but it's easier for me."

"And what about me? You can't just drop me off like a package and forget about me!"

"Well I can try."

**A/N: I'm honestly considering dropping this story so please review and let me know if you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight =(**

Chapter 6

This is why he confuses me so much. I start thinking, oh maybe he's not so bad, and then I get slapped across the face with one of his little comments. Sometimes I think he's bipolar. Besides all that, I'm starting to get worried. He talks of this Aro as if he were a god or something. How am I supposed to defeat a god? I'm running out of time.

All of a sudden Orlando started talking very quickly.

"You need to be very quiet around Aro, and whatever happens, do not make Jane mad. These are not just any vampires. Gianna, this is the royal family. They have powers beyond what you can imagine. Even if you did somehow manage to escape, they would find you in a matter of minutes. And when they found you, they would make your death so excruciating that you would wish you never ran away in the first place."

I gasped. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Look, I know you think I hate you, but I don't. And I don't think it's fair for you to walk into this blindfolded. I want you to know what you're going up against."

I didn't know what to say. I was touched by his kindness, but at the same time it was as if someone had given me a present only for me to find out it was a deadly spider. He was basically telling me that there was no hope.

Hope. Only a month ago, I was full of it. A month ago, I was sitting with Will and dreaming about the future. But that future is no more. It was taken away from me, and as I realized that, I remembered my thirst for revenge. The devastation that I had been feeling only seconds ago was immediately replaced by determination.

"Let's go," I told him.

"What? That's it? Are you so ready to die?"

"Orlando, pick a side. It's getting tiring to hear you tell me that there's no hope only to change your mind one second later and try to get me to stay. Are we going or what?"

He silently nodded and led the way.

I had never been to Italy before, and I knew there was a good chance that I would never see it again. I absorbed everything; the buildings, the art, the smells, the people. If I could see one thing before I died, I think this would have to be it. This place was beautiful, and the people were so peaceful. They were completely oblivious to the fact that I was being led to my death. They were completely unaware of who really ruled their city. I wish I could be as lucky as them. I wish I could get rid of all these dark thoughts and awful burdens that struggled to bring me down. But I wasn't going to become all depressed. If I had to die today, I was going to walk in there with my head held high. After all, I discovered their secret, and that had to be something to be proud of.

"We're here."

I'm not really sure what I expected. Maybe I thought I was going to see some huge castle with thousands of guards ready to attack any possible threat. Actually, I just expected anything other than this. What he led me to was a big hole in the ground. That's right; the sewer.

"You have got to be kidding me." I glared at him.

"What now?

"You expect me to go down that?"

"Yes Gianna, I do expect you to go down the giant hole. And I expect you to go down without saying a single world? Got it?"

There was something about his eyes that really scared me. It was a mix of anger, passion, and fear. I silently climbed down the hole, thinking about what could be bothering him so much.

As soon as Orlando came down the hole, I grabbed his hand, and he immediately stiffened.

"Look, I know this is probably uncomfortable for you, but I will seriously get lost and fall a bunch of times if I am not holding on to you."

He didn't even answer. He just started walking forward.

After walking for what seemed like hours, I started to see a light up ahead. I started to relax until I felt like there was something strangely familiar about this. It was kind of like déjà vu. A huge shiver ran down my spine as I remembered exactly where I had seen this before. How could I forget when it's been haunting my dreams? This was exactly like that night in the alley. I immediately froze. Orlando started pulling at my hand, obviously annoyed. Tears started running down my face and I started to break down.

"Gianna?" His tone started to soften as he realized I was crying.

"Gianna what happened?"

I don't know what came over me but in that moment, I told him everything. I told him about that night in the alley all the way to right now. I even told him about the man who haunted my dreams. And then I really started crying.

"Gianna, please stop crying. It's alright. You're safe with me. Don't worry. I won't let him get you. I promise."

The flow of tears slowed and eventually stopped.

"R-Really? You promise?"

"Gianna, I….I….. (he sighed) yes I promise."

I knew he wanted to say something else but I let it go at that. He helped me up and we reached the end of the tunnel. We entered a huge room. I saw there was a desk in the middle of the room but no one was there. Orlando caught me looking at it.

"Uhm, we're kind of looking for a secretary. It's kind of hard because no vampire will settle for that kind of a job. Vampires are so powerful that it's degrading."

He led me to another hallway but at least this time I could see. We reached a huge double door at the end, and he looked at me.

"Ready?"

All these thoughts were running through my head. I realized how amazing Orlando looked. I realized that my whole body was tingling and I didn't understand why.

I shook my head. What was getting into me?! I was acting like he was my boyfriend or something. That was wrong. I reminded myself that I barely knew him and I was acting like a fool. I took a deep breath.

"Gianna?"

"I'm ready."

He opened the door and a man in a long cloak was standing there staring at us. I saw him look down at our hands and I realized they were still entwined. He cleared his throat, and we both let go, too embarrassed to look at each other. I finally looked up at him, and he said,

"Hello Gianna, I've been waiting for you."


End file.
